Horrible Disaster
by PrideBraveLioness
Summary: ..The last thing Hermione Granger could remember happening was Children being slaughtered..Harry being hit in the chest by a blinding flash of green light..And then falling backwards, and hitting the ground..Dead...She was taken because of her close Friendship with Harry..A few others were taken too..But she was the main prize..And before she knew it..She had a new Master..(Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Shh Mudblood..The pain..Will be over soon" Whispered a familiar reptilian voice..Disgusting..Everything around Hermione was disgusting. Her vision was blurred from the blood dripping down her forehead and leaking into the eyes that had held so much warmth and happiness in her School years..But now everything in her eyes was Dark..Sad...Horrible..

Was she still in Riddle Manor?...Yes she could tell by the floor..Marble and smooth..How did it come to this?..The strong Hermione Jean Granger kneeling on the ground before the Dark Lord begging for Mercy..Screaming for Mercy under Voldemorts wand that was shooting Cruciatus Curse at her...She vaguely remembered learning of it in Professor Moody's class..It sounded Horrible back then..It felt even worse now..Where was Harry?..Ron..Oh..Yes they were dead..She forgot for a moment

..Instantly her body relaxed when she felt the Curse being lifted off of her and blood dripped off her face onto the ground..Not daring to look up the Young witch heard a piercing voice that could only belong to Bellatrix Lestrange "She's getting dirty blood all over the floor My lord.." And at the words Hermione shivered..Dirty blood

...And although her mind told her not to her Gryffindor spirit got the best of her "My blood...Is...No more dirty then yours" Her voice came out in short little gasps unable to form a full sentence after being Crucioed so many times...Bellatrix must have been furious at Granger's words because Hermione heard a sharp scream of Fury and then suddenly felt her head being lifted by her hair..Blinking away tears she put on her best Gryffindor Pride face..The one she used when Arguing with Draco or Pansy..Those days seemed so far away now..When she was a mere child..Yes she was only Seventeen..But it felt like Hermione had grown up so much her past three weeks in Malfoy Manor...This was the first time they Brought her upstairs from the Dungeon and she wondered what the special occasion was..

But these thoughts didn't trouble her mind right then..She was more focused on the horror of feeling a sharp object pressed to her hair..And then it was gone..Feeling thick clumps of hair fall off her head and brush her cheek on their way to the ground she bit back tears..That was her last prideful big bushy curly hair made her feel more Human..And Bellatrix had just cut it off her head in seconds..It was like her pride had been cut out of her soul and Bellatrix seemed to sense that seeing as she laughed wickedly and stepped away from the Younger girl.."Now now Mudblood don't cry..We wouldn't want your filthy tears _and_ Blood all over out floor now would we? " Voldemorts comment just made tears silently spill from Hermione's eyes..She was nothing..Trash..A object of Pleasure..She had been a Object of pleasure for several of the Male Death eaters...The ones that lowered themselves to touch her filthy body..Her body had never been so dirty and skinny before..But for the weeks she had been there she was only allowed to eat a slice of bread and half a glass of water a day..They recently took away her Water privileges though..She tried to end her own life with a shard of glass..And so now she had to earn her water by..Pleaseing the men..None of them had Taken what was hers yet though..Her virginitu

..She remained as pure as possible and that was Hermione's last prideful thing...She was still a Virgin..She Figured one of them would take it one day..And that thought haunted her Nightmares..Antonin had a certain..Fondness over her and it was sickeing..The way he gripped her flesh and bit her neck hard enough to leave lasting marks..The way he whispered disgusting things in her ear..Hermione wondered why Voldemort hadn't let any of them take what they wanted yet..But she was also slightly grateful for this..A loud voice brought her back to her senses snapping her out of the thoughts that clouded her mind "Yes Master.." She answered softly like she had been taught to do..It burned her tongue to answer as such a submissive possesion..But Hermione had learned if she did not answer this way there would be pain involved

..."I've decided to...Give you away Mudblood..All of the Men have sampled you already and although some of them have offered to take you off of my hands..I have chosen one that has been Loyal to me from the Very beginning...Lucius!" Hermione's eyes widened in Panic when she heard the Tell tale sign of a Cane making the Thud..Thud..Thud..Accompanied by a mans heavy walking...Lucius Malfoy..She knew him...He had pleasure himself with her once before and then spit on her in disgust..Or was that Wormtail?..all of the men blurred together after a while..But she quickly analyzed the Facts in her mind..Lucius Malfoy..Father of Draco Malfoy Husband of Narcissa Malfoy..Long blonde hair..Silver eyes..Mouth always set in a disapproving scowl..Pulling in a Memory she thought of the first words she had ever said to him "Fear of a Name only increases Fear of the thing itself.."..Yes that was it..Thats what she said to the Blonde haired man in Florish and Blott's...Her second year

..He turned and looked at her with so much Disgust that day that it made her Shiver..And when he mentioned her Parents a burning anger seared through her body staring into those Grey eyes...Snapped right back into Reality she realized Lucius was now standing next to her and his Cane was under her chin lifting her face up..Slowly her face tilted up and her Brown eyes locked with his sending him silent messages of Hatred.."Welcome..To your Greatest Nightmare" He said in that silky smooth but arrogant tone and Before Hermione could utter a word he gripped her arm and they Apparated...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!..Wow it's been so long since I published the first chapter of this story!..Thanks for all the feedback and the favorites and follows!..I'm really sorry for taking so long with another chapter honestly I've been very busy with work and College..I promise VERY Soon though you will find out what happens next..A little spoiler just to keep you satisfied Lucius plan's on...'Marking' Hermione next chapter..Thanks for the patience!

PrideBraveLioness


	3. Chapter 3

She blinked her eyes open expecting blood to cloud her vision like it usually did when she awoke but she could see clearly aside from the blurry haze she had from waking up. Silently thanking Merlin that she was the only one around...Wherever she was. After blinking the young witch could see she was in a place with no light except for a Lantern in the dark wet corner of what seemed to be a dungeon. Shakily getting to her feet Hermione cast a glance down at her body surprised to see that her tattered blood soaked School robes where gone and a scratchy dark grey robe replaced it...She felt thankful for a moment and then shuddered thinking of who must have changed her

Upon closer inspection she also noticed she was bathed her skin still marked with bruises and cuts but the dirt and blood was gone from her body. Lifting her hands slowly to her head she found her hair cut and the memory of Bellatrix sheering it off with her Dagger came floating back...At least the witch hadn't cut it too short..Only a few inches above her shoulder she thought weakly trying to find the bright side of her horrible situation and slowly found herself wondering if any of the others were still alive...Luna...Parvati?..She knew all the Professors were dead...The Death eaters made a point of lining them all up in a row and slaughtering them in front of all the students

Some of the more Valuable Professors the ones that had been closest to Dumbledore were tortured until they went mad and then killed for good measure...They made a select few students slit the already dead professors throats so the blood would pour out onto the students hands...Those were the ones closest to Harry..Hermione was one of them...Luna, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Cho, and Ginny

For some reason Voldemort found it amusing watching Children's hands coated in their mentors blood...Hermione shivered slightly at the thought of it as if she could still feel the cold air around her when she started to slice open the necks of the Professors she had known for years

She barely remembered apparateing but they definitely did because she recalled the pushing and tugging feeling one gets during apparation. Slowly she turned her head peering at the dark and disgusting dungeons of what she guessed was Malfoy Manor...Where else would she be after apparating with Lucius Malfoy...Suddenly she heard a loud squeak and clank of metal pushing together and Hermione quickly whipped her head around her brown defiant eyes meeting silvery cold ones

"Ahh...I see your finally awake my little Mudblood"

She at once backed away until her back hit the rocky cold stone wall her big brown eyes that were usually filled with cheer and warmth now filled with fear and anger...The only reason this man scared her is because if she really did belong to him..He was the one person that could take what was rightfully hers...her last prideful thing she had...Broken from her little thought process she watched Lucius slowly walk forward until their body's were inches apart and his lips turned into a cold evil sneer

"It seems your weakened and pathetic body was not stable enough for Apparation..So as a result you fell unconscious for several hours..The house elves washed and clothed you by the way..I would never lower myself to touch you voluntarily"

The girl ground her teeth together her eyes sweeping over him. He looked so clean and well fed although he certainly wasn't fat. He was actually quite well toned and for some reason that surprised her

"You didn't have a hard time touching me when Tom ordered you to" She snapped quickly giving up saying 'Voldemort' A very long time ago

Suddenly a ringing 'SMACK' Rang through the dungeon and Hermione was slapped across the face with such force she hit the ground and hit her head on the stone causing a throbbing headache to start where she hit her skull on the ground. Shakily she stood up again her eyes connecting with the cold furious ones of Lucius Malfoy and he flinched slightly and she wondered why until feeling the trickle of blood down her lip and that caused her to smirk

"You can beat a defenseless girl but then grimace when she starts to bleed?"

"Shut your mouth you disgusting, Mudblood" He hissed back at her looking like he wanted to hit her again but wouldn't while she was bleeding not wanting the tainted blood on his hand's so instead he glared at her for a moment but then his lips turned into the most silkily sneering smile Hermione had ever seen in her life and she heard him whisper

"The branding ceremony is Tomorrow My little Lioness...You should prepare yourself for the pain"

Hermione froze her entire body tensing..Branding..Branding? what the bloody Hell was branding?..Of course she knew what it meant but..._Cattle_ were branded...Not humans...But then again the Dark Mark was a brand of its own and several humans bore that scar.

Seeing the look on her face Lucius just smirked more and reached out gripping her chin and forcing her face upwards careful to avoid the trickle of blood down her lip and he stared at her neck with interest "I think..Right at your Pulse Point will do...So you are reminded every Heartbeat you have...Every breath you take Belongs to me"

Hermione grimaced at these words hate and defiance heavy in her eyes and she wrenched away her chin from his grasp making sure so get blood on his hand when she pulled away and watched as he retracted his hand as if it burned and hissed at her "Until tomorrow Mudblood" And with a quick sneer the blonde haired man had turned and stormed out of the dungeon locking the door with a heavy 'CLICK' And leaving Hermione there to sink to the ground and wrap her arms around herself rocking back and forth trying to comfort her shaking form

_**Thank you so much for the patience with this story and I really hope I did okay with this chapter..Sorry it's so short alot has been happening in my life and so I don't have that much time for writing anymore but I promise more is to come very very soon!..Also I promised this chapter would have Hermione's branding in it but I thought about it and decided to push it to the next chapter and I hope the branding scene will be worth while because I've been thinking about it FOREVER! Please Rate and Review and I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**PrideBraveLioness**_


	4. Chapter 4

Was it morning?..Was it night?..She didn't know..It was so dark in the Dungeon that she really couldn't separate them the two..All Hermione knew that was captured and her friends were dead..She remembered the last time she saw Ron..

_"RON GO!..I'LL BE FINE!.RON RUN!" Hermione screamed loudly as she battled a Death Eater and Ron looked at her fearfully..But the redhead screamed back "I LOVE YOU!" And then turned to go help his sister fight_

Yes...That was the last time she saw her love...Voldemort stole him...This war stole her friends from her, Her parents, Her life..And before the brunette even knew what she was doing she was standing up and banging her hands against the rock wall screaming..Screaming at the top of her lungs..And crying..Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she screamed.

She wasn't screaming words..Just screaming in general..Getting out her pain and her sadness..Her throat was starting to hurt but she continued to scream..Scream and scream and scream..It felt so good yet so weak at the same time

The creak of a door and the click of it being unlocked told her someone was coming in and she turned around her hands now bloody from banging on the sharp rocks..But she didn't even notice the pain..Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears turned and locked onto Grey ones

"What.._Are_ you doing, Mudblood?" Her blonde captor demanded amusement evident on his face

Hermione's eyes narrowed on him..She couldn't fight back..She couldn't fight at all..But he wouldn't stop her from doing what she wanted..Opening her mouth again she began to scream..Screaming as loud as before..Lucius stared at her for several long moments..This girl was so strange..Yet so interesting..He was intrigued byher.. had always been intrigued..When he first met her in that Bookstore..The way she spoke up for herself even with his very scary demeanor..She was strong..But he would soon break her

"Screaming will get you nowhere" He said calmly but she didn't even hear him..She was still screaming, the sound piercing his ears..But strangely enough he didn't stop her..He listened to her scream until she ran out of breath and just collapsed on the ground sobbing and clawing at the skin of her legs leaving long lines of red where she broke the skin

Sneering slightly at the sight of her blood he stepped back a bit his silvery grey eyes still locked on the girl only to hear her whispering something through her sobs..

Lucius, his interest peaked actually slowly lowered himself to his knee's to possibly get a better hearing of her words..But they weren't words..It was a song

" _The king and his men,__  
__Stole the Queen from her bed,__  
__And bound her in her Bones,__  
__The seas be ours,__  
__And by the powers,__  
__Where we will, we'll roam."_

Hermione whispered shakily now rocking back and forth her words barely audible..She didn't know why this song suddenly slipped into her mind..It was a Pirates song..An extremely old pirate's song..She remembered reading it in a book when she was a girl..Before Hogwarts..It came into mind..And she continued

" _Yo Ho, haul together,__  
__Hoist the colours high,__  
__Heave Ho, Theives and Beggars,__  
__Never Shall We Die"_

Lucius stared at the girl..What was she doing?..She was singing..That much was obvious..She had finally gone mental from no food..From no social contact for so many days..The last time he had seen her it had been five days ago..It was his plan to make her so need of social contact that she needed to speak to someone..And he would be the only one there..

" _Some men have died,__  
__And some are alive,__  
__And others sail on the sea,__  
__With the keys to the cage...__  
__And the Devil to pay,__  
__We lay to Fiddler's Green_

_The Bell has been raised,__  
__From it's watery grave...__  
__Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?__  
__We are a call to all,__  
__Pay heed the squall,__  
__And turn your sail toward home"_

Hermione didn't care that the one that had killed her friends was staring at her..She preferred it..All she knew was that this song..This song that she had read so many years ago..Was a song of strength..Isn't that what she needed now?..Strength..? She didn't care if her voice was hoarse from screaming, The song gave her strength to keep going..She knew Harry and Ron would want her to keep going..To keep living..Even if she was to die soon she didn't care..He could take everything from her..Her friends, Virginity, Life, Food., Freedom...But Lucius Malfoy would never..Ever take what would always be hers..Spirit..That's all she had anymore..The sense of what she could do and what she could not..And so with a small victorious smirk Hermione slowly raised her head and met his grey eyes with her brown..All the strength she had left was in hr eyes..And she whispered

" _Yo Ho, haul together,__  
__Hoist the colours high,__  
__Heave Ho, Theives and Beggars,__  
__Never Shall We Die"_

Lucius watched the girl dare to raise her eyes to his and suddenly felt something..Something he hadn't felt in the longest of times..Respect..He had the smallest of inkling of respect for this disgusting Mudblood..He respected that she could look him in the eyes and declare herself..

Slowly bringing himself up from his knee's and standing he sneered down at her and noted the small victorious smirk on her lips..And he said one more sentence before leaving

"I will have the, House Elf bring you food, Mudblood..Feel thankful" And he turned again walking to the door not before hearing her whisper more of that damned song

" _The king and his men,__  
__Stole the Queen from her bed,__  
__And bound her in her Bones,__  
__The seas be ours,__  
__And by the powers,__  
__Where we will, we'll roam."_

**_A/N _**

**_Okay, Okay SORRY For taking so long with the updates..And Yes I know I know, Hermione doesn't get branded this chapter..It'll happen soon!..This song is actually from Pirates of the Caribbean It's called "Hoist the Colors" I know it doesn't fit with Hermione's timeline but I'm totally ignoring that..I was listening to the song when I wrote this and it gave me so much inspiration..Go listen to it!..Anyway Please Rate and Review..And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_PrideBraveLioness_**

"


End file.
